Crossing the Knoll
by Arienlys
Summary: Après la bataille d'hiver, il s'agit pour Ichigo d'essayer de reprendre un train de vie plus ou moins normal. Heureusement, il peut compter sur Shinji et sa capacité à lui changer les idées de manière plutôt... radicale.
1. Lake

_**Crossing the Knoll**_

**Disclaimer**: J'ai beau avoir tenté de les faucher, les persos restent la propriété de Kubo. Tous droits réservés.

**Couple**: Ichigo x Shinji

**Note**:  
Oui, le titre est encore inspiré de l'OST de FFIX. Les musiques sont justes géniales!

Je vous propose donc un calendrier de l'avent version bleach yaoi ;p. Un drabble tous les jours pour patienter jusqu'à Noël.  
... Ceci est un cadeau de Noël pour juhdorange :3 j'espère que ça te plaira miss!

* * *

**Lake – Lac**

Ichigo remonta ses mains au niveau de son visage et souffla dessus de façon à pouvoir les réchauffer. La bataille d'hiver venait tout juste de se terminer et avec elle s'était envolées ses capacités de shinigami. Redevenir un adolescent presque comme tous les autres avait été une chose difficile, qu'il n'était d'ailleurs toujours pas parvenu à faire.

Il ne pouvait non plus s'appuyer sur Shinji, avec qui il s'était mis en couple juste avant la bataille puisque celui-ci était reparti à la Soul Society afin de reprendre son poste de capitaine. Il passerait les péripéties pour y arriver. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs le vizard d'avoir compris très vite et d'avoir fait durer le plaisir.

Et pourtant…

Le vizard avait débarqué en cette fin de Novembre et avait annoncé qu'ils partaient tous les deux se changer les idées aux Etats-Unis. Pourquoi ce pays spécifiquement et pourquoi maintenant ? Hirako se contenta d'un sourire pour toute réponse avant de lui tendre son billet d'avion et de lui ordonner de faire ses bagages en vitesse. Le strict minimum. Son père ? Il lui avait donné une claque sur l'épaule en lui disant de bien s'amuser.

Et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient dans l'avion. Ils avaient passé la plupart du voyage à discuter et à plaisanter avec le capitaine, mais le silence avait finit par s'installer. Ichigo s'était tourné afin d'observer le paysage défiler. La saison faisait que le ciel comportait beaucoup de nuages. Malgré tout, la masse grise claire laissait, à certains endroits, voir la terre juste en dessus. Une main se posa sur la sienne et il se détourna de l'extérieur pour faire face à Shinji.

- T'vois que'qu'chose d'intéressant ?

- A part des nuages ? J'ai cru discerner des lacs et la mer, rien d'autre.

- P't'être qu'on pourra voir le Lac Tahoe d'plus près quand on atterrira.

Ichigo haussa un sourcil, rendu curieux par cette réponse.

- Pourquoi celui là en particulier ?

- C'est un site touristique. On y pass'ra pour rejoindre le Nevada.

- T'as tout prévu hein ?

- On a vingt-quat'e jours pour traverser les Etats-Unis. Vaut mieux savoir où on va.

Ils atterrirent à Sacramento, la capitale de la Californie. Ichigo eut l'impression qu'il faisait moins froid ici (peut-être à cause de l'absence de vent) mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder. Shinji l'entrainait déjà pour cette fameuse traversée de l'Amérique du Nord.

Comme promis, ils passèrent par le plus grand lac, Tahoe. La neige avait tout recouvert, et l'eau avait entièrement gelé, s'accordant au reste du paysage. Il était juste dommage que le ciel était couvert. L'hiver n'enlevait rien au charme de l'endroit et les deux hommes louèrent des raquettes afin d'aller se balader. En amoureux.

Tant pis s'il faisait encore plus froid qu'au Japon. Il était sûr que ce soir il pourrait profiter d'une source de chaleur. Shinji détestait probablement les basses températures encore plus que lui et il serait d'accord pour dire que la chaleur humaine était, de loin, la meilleure.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise!

Je vous donne rendez-vous demain \o/


	2. Home

_**Crossing the Knoll**_

**Disclaimer**: J'ai beau avoir tenté de les faucher, les persos restent la propriété de Kubo. Tous droits réservés.

**Couple**: Ichigo x Shinji

Je vous fais pas patienter plus longtemps :3 voici le choco... heu le drabble du jour °_°

* * *

**Home – Maison**

Sitôt la frontière du Nevada franchie, leur voyage les avait irrémédiablement menés jusqu'à la ville de Las Vegas. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il faisait chaud, même en hiver. Shinji avait expliqué que ce n'était qu'une étape et qu'ils ne s'attarderaient pas dans la ville, mais le jeune homme avait protesté, désireux de rester jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit tombée.

- Si on vient et qu'on ne fait pas un tour dans un des casinos ça ne rime à rien !

Hirako avait levé les yeux au ciel. Ichigo avait insisté. Pas qu'il apprécie particulièrement les jeux d'argent et ce genre d'endroit. Cependant il pensait que c'était quelque chose à faire une fois, surtout qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Le vizard avait haussé les épaules et avait « décalé » la suite.

Il l'avait juste prévenu que l'expérience allait probablement lui retomber dessus sous forme de fatigue. Ichigo lui avait répondu qu'il encaisserait. Après coup, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il s'était un peu trop avancé.

Las Vegas était connue pour être une ville touristique. Il le savait. Les quelques séries ou reportages sur cet endroit montraient la foule dense et importante. Le vivre était une chose totalement différente. Il avait eu plusieurs fois l'impression qu'il allait se perdre à l'intérieur du casino dans lequel ils étaient entrés. Pourtant il ne regrettait pas l'expérience, elle était juste… impressionnante.

- Aaah…

Ichigo se laissa lentement glisser sur le côté et posa son visage sur l'épaule de Shinji. Ses mains se refermèrent sur le bras du vizard et il ferma les yeux, essayant de profiter du transport pour récupérer de sa nuit blanche.

- Fatigué ?

- Un peu.

- J't'avais prév'nu, fit Hirako, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

Ichigo répondit d'un grognement incompréhensible mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Shinji jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Le train qu'ils avaient pris et qui les menait vers leur prochaine destination n'arriverait pas tout de suite et le wagon était vide. Heure creuse oblige.

Hirako repoussa l'accoudoir qui était entre eux et bougea son bras pour que le shinigami remplaçant puisse s'allonger sur ses genoux, ce que le jeune homme fit de bon cœur.

- J'te réveillerai quand on arriv'ra.

- 'erci.

Ichigo se laissa aller, bercé par les mouvements du train et le silence qui régnait. C'était ce genre de journée qui lui ferait presque regretter qu'il soit loin de chez lui. Il n'aurait pas craché sur la possibilité d'aller se terrer dans sa chambre, sous les couvertures pour la prochaine journée… avec Shinji, bien évidement.

* * *

Rendez-vous demain pour la suite ;p


	3. School

_**Crossing the Knoll**_

**Disclaimer**: J'ai beau avoir tenté de les faucher, les persos restent la propriété de Kubo. Tous droits réservés.

**Couple**: Ichigo x Shinji

* * *

**School – Ecole**

Lorsque Shinji avait déclaré qu'ils ne pouvaient pas quitter l'Idaho sans être passés par l'une de ses nombreuses stations de ski, Ichigo avait pâli. Avec une petite voix, il avait fini par avouer qu'il n'avait jamais pratiqué ce sport auparavant. Le vizard alors, lui avait proposé de s'improviser professeur et de lui apprendre, proposition aussitôt acceptée.

Hirako avait dû faire de gros efforts pour ne pas rire. Le jeune homme était certes un élève très volontaire, mais définitivement pas doué. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où le shinigami remplaçant était tombé dans la neige, parfois en l'emportant dans sa chute. Comme maintenant, vu qu'ils étaient tous les deux étalés dans la neige, en bas de la piste.

Tenir et se déplacer, il savait faire. Prendre de la vitesse, tourner, appréhender le terrain et ses obstacles aussi. Ça l'avait d'ailleurs surpris : Ichigo l'avait maîtrisé très vite et on sentait qu'il était à l'aise. Mais le freinage était son plus gros point noir. Trop tôt ou trop tard, ils étaient très brusques et entraînaient inévitablement une perte d'équilibre.

- Va falloir qu'tu comprennes que foncer dans les gens ou la neige n'est pas l'meilleur moyen s'tu veux t'arrêter.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! râla Kurosaki, avant de se redresser.

Le vizard se releva et enleva la neige qui était resté sur ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Il nota que son amant tremblait légèrement. Avec son nombre de chutes et de contacts avec la neige, il devait très certainement être gelé. Il se rapprocha et frotta les bras et le dos, afin de lui prodiguer un peu de chaleur par friction.

- J'te propose qu'on s'arrête là pour l'moment.

- Non ! Je… je vais y arriver !

Shinji leva les yeux au ciel. Il tendit le bras afin de retenir Ichigo, déjà prêt à repartir. Malgré les protestations du jeune homme il l'attira hors des pistes, vers un endroit où ils pourraient se poser et se restaurer un peu.

- C'est moi l'prof, rappela Hirako, pour tout « justificatif ». Et j'dis que l'cours est fini.

Le temps de rendre les skis et ils se retrouvèrent assis à une table, une tasse de chocolat dans les mains. Il savait que le shinigami remplaçant adorait le cacao sous toutes ses formes. Et le breuvage chaud lui fit un bien fou.

- On recommencera cet après-midi ? lui demanda Kurosaki, lorsqu'ils furent dehors. J'y arriverai cette fois.

- J'sais pas trop, fit Shinji, un peu moqueur. T'sembles être un cas désespéré.

Il n'eut pas de réponse, mais le garçon s'arrêta net. Quelques secondes plus tard, une boule de neige le frappait de plein fouet dans le haut du dos et Shinji entreprit de fuir le garçon et sa vengeance, trop froide à son goût.

* * *

Et voila pour aujourd'hui ;)


	4. Spa

_**Crossing the Knoll**_

**Disclaimer**: J'ai beau avoir tenté de les faucher, les persos restent la propriété de Kubo. Tous droits réservés.

**Couple**: Ichigo x Shinji

**Bêta**: Leikkona

* * *

**S****pa – Station Thermale**

Leur prochaine destination : le Montana. Incontournable, même en hiver : le parc de Yellow Stone. Shinji l'avait prévenu qu'il avait intérêt à bien se couvrir. Vu le climat à cet endroit du pays, les températures avaient tendance à être la plupart du temps dans le négatif. D'ailleurs, le Vizard avait refusé de sortir avant d'être habillé d'autant de vêtements chauds que possible. Pour être sûr.

Ichigo se félicita d'avoir suivi son exemple. Leur randonnée dans le parc fut calme, géniale, mais glacée aussi. Ils arrivèrent à se plaindre des températures et du léger vent qui renforçait la sensation de froid. Il n'imaginait pas ce qui se serait passé s'il était parti qu'avec une simple veste, comme il voulait le faire au départ.

Du coup, quand ils étaient parvenus à Billings, la principale ville de cet état, ils avaient cherché l'endroit le plus chaud possible. Alors, quand ils apprirent que l'hôtel où ils logeaient avait des spa… Cela leur paru comme une évidence.

L'eau chaude leur fit un bien fou. Isolé, ayant le petit bassin pour eux tout seul (en même temps ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il y avait de la place pour trente-six personnes), ils en profitèrent un peu. Ichigo glissa afin de venir s'installer contre son amant. Ses bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de la taille de Shinji et il posa sa joue sur l'épaule du vizard.

Ils se laissèrent bercer par le mouvement de l'eau et par le silence. Parfois les doigts fins d'Hirako venaient glisser dans son dos, le long de la colonne vertébrale, lui arrachant de légers frissons et parfois des soupirs de bien-être. Ichigo finit par se mettre à gigoter, les caresses devenant chatouilles lorsqu'elles se déplacèrent sur les hanches et les côtés.

- Arrête ça ! râla-t-il, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

Shinji ne répondit pas. A la place, il insista davantage: sentir le jeune homme se serrer afin de tenter de lui échapper l'amusait beaucoup, tout comme les tentatives inutiles pour tenir ses mains éloignées des points trop sensibles. Lorsque le shinigami remplaçant menaça de se mettre à bouder, il se pencha afin de venir l'embrasser, comme pour s'excuser.

Le jeune homme se redressa et vint se coller plus franchement contre son amant, bloquant celui-ci entre la paroi du spa et lui. Devenu entreprenant, il haussa un sourcil lorsque le vizard le repoussa légèrement, d'une main posée sur ses lèvres.

- On devrait sortir. Ç'fait plusieurs heures qu'on est là.

Ichigo eut un sourire et acquiesça avant de se redresser afin de libérer Hirako. Celui-ci quitta l'eau pour s'emparer des peignoirs disposés un peu plus loin et en lancer un au jeune homme qui se le prit en pleine face. Le temps qu'il l'enlève, Shinji avait disparu et Kurosaki se retint de rire.

D'accord, il avait compris. Ils ne sortiraient probablement pas de la chambre avant plusieurs heures supplémentaires.

* * *

A demain ;p


	5. Fast Food Restaurant

_**Crossing the Knoll**_

**Disclaimer**: J'ai beau avoir tenté de les faucher, les persos restent la propriété de Kubo. Tous droits réservés.

**Couple**: Ichigo x Shinji

**Bêta**: Leikkona

* * *

**Fast Food Restaurant**

Le Dakota ne devait être qu'une transition pour la suite du voyage. Ainsi avaient-ils traversé la partie sud sans trop s'attarder et ils s'étaient finalement arrêtés pour manger dans un Fast Food lorsque l'estomac d'Ichigo s'était rappelé à leurs bons souvenirs. Affamé, le jeune homme n'avait pas compris lorsque son amant lui avait dit qu'il se contenterait des plus petites portions, là où lui voulait acheter la plus importante.

- T'devrais prendre une part « normale », lui avait dit Shinji. D'jà celle-là t'auras du mal à finir.

- Ça ne sera pas suffisant…

- T'oublis qu'on est dans l'pays d'la démesure.

Ichigo avait haussé les épaules et Hirako n'avait pas insisté. Puisqu'il avait voulu une large part, il lui avait ramené une large part. La tête qu'avait tirée le jeune homme lui avait arraché un ricanement. Oui en effet, les assiettes américaines étaient largement plus garnies que les japonaises. Cependant Kurosaki n'avait rien dit. Il avait seulement froncé les sourcils avant de se mettre à manger.

Il se força, mais ne parvint pas à terminer. C'est à regret qu'il dû abandonner son assiette, vidée à moitié, pour reprendre leur voyage à travers le Dakota du Nord.

- Eh, ça va ? T'es plutôt… pâle.

Le shinigami remplaçant acquiesça simplement. En réalité c'était tout le contraire, il ne se sentait pas trop bien : son ventre était lourd et les balancements du bus qu'ils avaient emprunté n'arrangeaient pas vraiment les choses. Shinji sembla le comprendre et soupira avant de reprendre sa place première. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose.

Une fois arrivé à destination (juste à côté de leur hôtel !), des odeurs de cuisines d'un restaurant voisin leur parvinrent. Ce fut de trop pour le pauvre Ichigo qui vira au vert. Le vizard eut juste le temps de l'entrainer dans leur auberge et de l'emmener aux toilettes que Kurosaki rendait son petit déjeuner. Il sentit vaguement qu'on caressait son dos, attendant qu'il vide totalement son estomac du trop plein de nourriture qui l'encombrait.

Lorsque le shinigami remplaçant se redressa, un peu patraque, Shinji le serra et il se laissa aller contre son amant, pas vraiment remis. Une fois installé dans leur chambre, Kurosaki s'allongea, la tête sur les cuisses d'Hirako qui se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

- J'ai compris… La prochaine fois je serais un peu plus raisonnable.

Le vizard laissa échapper un léger rire.

- J'te propose pas un nouveau fast food ce soir dans c'cas ?

Ichigo laissa échapper un gémissement avant de lever son poing qui heurta le genou de Shinji. Sans effet sûr celui-ci qui se mit à rire davantage. Tous les deux le savaient : le jeune homme ne mangerait probablement plus de la journée.

* * *

Je nierai toute "inspiration" de super size me ;p

A demain!


	6. Road Trip

_**Crossing the Knoll**_

**Disclaimer**: J'ai beau avoir tenté de les faucher, les persos restent la propriété de Kubo. Tous droits réservés.

**Couple**: Ichigo x Shinji

**Bêta**: Ithilwilwarin

* * *

Réponse à la review anonyme ;p

_Maru_: Je vais te décevoir dans ce cas, parce qu'il n'y aura pas de lemon dans cette "fic", je suis désolée ^^;

* * *

**Road Trip (voyage en voiture)**

Arrivé au Minnesota, Shinji avait décidé de continuer ce voyage dans une voiture de location. Ne serait-ce que pour leur éviter d'être « dépendants » des transports en commun qui n'étaient pas toujours très arrangeants. Ichigo avait souligné qu'une telle décision allait sérieusement entamer leur budget mais Hirako lui avait sourit avant de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter.

C'était quelque chose qui l'avait laissé sceptique. Il n'avait pas vraiment pu contrer le vizard et c'était plié à la décision. Il s'était donc installé dans la voiture, un peu basse peut-être, mais confortable, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Shinji installé à côté et le contact mis et ils repartaient à l'assaut des routes américaines, afin de traverser cet état.

Bientôt, l'autoradio fût allumé et du jazz ne tarda pas à raisonner. Quelque chose de peu étonnant, mais Kurosaki ne dit rien : ce n'est pas comme si ça le dérangeait, après tout.

- On s'arrêtera quelque part ? demanda-t-il, pour la forme et pour entamer la discussion.

- A part pour manger et dormir, na.

- Y'a rien à voir au Minnesota ?

Le vizard était celui qui menait la danse, du début à la fin. Parce qu'il était aussi celui qui connaissait parfaitement ce pays : il lui avait expliqué qu'afin de fuir la Soul Society ils avaient voyagés à travers le globe. Les Etats-Unis avaient été un des nombreux points de chute. Alors, si Shinji lui disait qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant, qui mériterait qu'il s'y arrête même quelques heures, Ichigo lui faisait confiance. Pleinement confiance.

- C'pays est celui des lacs. S'tu veux qu'on s'y arrête…

- Non, ça ira. Quand tu en as vu un, tu les as tous vu.

- Bien ! T'as vu la tonne de neige sur la route ? J'préfère rester à l'abri du chauffage.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'à ce que sa tête se pose sur l'épaule du vizard. Juste histoire de pouvoir profiter un peu du voyage. Parfois, la main de Shinji quittait le levier de vitesse pour venir glisser sur le visage ou dans les cheveux roux. Pas besoin de paroles entre eux et le voyage se fit dans un silence presque religieux.

Hirako ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivé à Duluth, ville proche de la frontière. Garé à côté d'un hôtel, il se laissa aller sur son siège, fatigué par la conduite, avant d'inviter Ichigo à se redresser et sortir afin de se reposer.

Le manque de réponse lui fit hausser un sourcil et il tourna la tête pour constater qu'Ichigo s'était tout simplement endormi contre lui. S'il trouva ça mignon, il se résolut à le réveiller : la position n'était pas des plus confortables et des plus conseillées. La grimace du shinigami remplaçant le confirma.

- J'croyais que t'pouvais pas dormir dans les transports.

- C'est pas pareil… maugréa le jeune homme, encore endormi.

Shinji ricana. Qu'importe : il se ferait un plaisir de le lui rappeler toute la soirée.

* * *

Et voi-la!

A demaiiin ;)


	7. Grocery Store

_**Crossing the Knoll**_

**Disclaimer**: J'ai beau avoir tenté de les faucher, les persos restent la propriété de Kubo. Tous droits réservés.

**Couple**: Ichigo x Shinji

**Bêta**: Ithilwilwarin

* * *

**Grocery Store – Epicerie**

Puisqu'ils continuaient le voyage en voiture, il était nécessaire qu'ils s'arrêtent régulièrement afin de récupérer de quoi manger. C'est pour cela qu'ils se retrouvaient maintenant devant une épicerie du Wisconsin, à déambuler à travers les rayons pour remplir un panier. Ils ne prenaient que des choses simples et en très petite quantité.

Il était évident que leurs repas seraient basiques, répétitifs, et souvent composés de sandwichs. Mais ça ne semblait pas les inquiéter : ce n'était pas le plus important. Ce fut l'affaire de quelques minutes pour qu'ils réunissent ce dont ils avaient besoin et ne rejoignent la caisse.

- Eh, où est-ce que tu vas ? avait lancé Ichigo, alors que Shinji s'éloignait de quelques pas.

- J'vais voir un truc, j'reviens vite.

Perplexe, Kurosaki avait néanmoins haussé les épaules. Le vizard était intéressé par l'allée spéciale, dédiée aux fêtes de noël et du nouvel an qui arrivaient à grand pas et qu'ils avaient esquivées depuis leur entrée ici. Mais les couleurs vives et chaleureuses étaient terriblement tentantes. Hirako ne fut pas déçu et bientôt, un large sourire étira ses lèvres.

Lorsque le shinigami remplaçant le vit revenir avec deux paquets dans les mains, il fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Shinji se fit un plaisir de garder le suspens en les déposants à la dernière minute et retournés, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse voir.

- Ça t'plaira, t'en fais pas.

Qu'il avait dit. Et rien que pour ça, Ichigo savait pertinemment que non, il n'allait pas aimer du tout. Une fois sortis du magasin, Hirako avait brandit devant son nez un paquet de cannes à sucre blanches et rouges.

- Tout ça pour ça ?

- c'n'est pas juste « ça », ce sont des p'tites sucreries à la fraise. Que j'vais m'faire un plaisir de déguster.

Kurosaki se renfrogna immédiatement devant le parallèle évident.

- Mon nom ne signifie pas « fraise » mais « celui qui protège » ! Arrête avec ça un peu !

- N'prends pas la mouche, j'te taquine, c'tout.

Le grand sourire du vizard laissa le jeune homme sceptique. Pour se faire pardonner, Shinji lui tendit le second paquet : des chewing-gums à la cannelle qu'il avait pris en passant par le rayon bonbons. Ichigo soupira avant de finalement se laisser tenter et l'autre homme se détourna pour fermer le coffre et repartir afin de prendre le volant.

Ainsi le shinigami remplaçant ne verrait pas le large sourire lorsqu'il portait la sucrerie à la bouche et qu'il manquerait de s'étouffer alors que sa gorge semblait prendre feu. Rien à faire, il ne s'habituerait jamais aux blagues de son amant. Faut dire qu'il avait fait un peu plus gaffe, il aurait peut-être pu lire « _Dentyne fire_ » dessus.

* * *

Je sens que ça va souvent parler de bouffe dans cette histoire xD

A demaiiin!


	8. CD Shop

_**Crossing the Knoll**_

**Disclaimer**: J'ai beau avoir tenté de les faucher, les persos restent la propriété de Kubo. Tous droits réservés.

**Couple**: Ichigo x Shinji

**Bêta**: Ithilwilwarin

* * *

**CD Shop – Disquaire**

La traversée du Michigan s'était faite sans trop de souci. Si ce n'était… le petit incident mécanique qui les avaient contraints à s'arrêter dans la ville de Détroit. Mais comme l'avait souligné Shinji, ils auraient pu tomber beaucoup plus mal. Du coup, en attendant que le garage où ils avaient laissé la voiture termine les réparations, ils avaient décidé de visiter.

Oh, et ils en avaient aussi profité pour déposer leurs affaires dans un motel proche afin d'aller manger au restaurant. Repas qu'ils avaient appréciés, avant de déambuler au hasard des rues.

Et puis, d'un seul coup, Ichigo avait senti qu'on le tirait brusquement sur le côté. Le temps pour lui de tourner et de relever légèrement la tête afin de comprendre qu'Hirako venait de l'entrainer dans un magasin de disques.

Il suivit en silence. La passion de son amant pour le jazz n'était un secret pour personne. Et si lui se mit à regarder d'un air distrait les différentes sections de la boutique, le vizard fonça directement sur ce qui l'intéressait. Ichigo le rejoignit quelques minutes après, les mains dans les poches et il se pencha sur les bacs remplis de CDs.

- Tu trouves ton bonheur ?

- Rien que j'ne possède pas d'ja.

Kurosaki écarquilla les yeux. Vu le nombre de disques qu'il y avait dans l'allée…

- Sans rire ?

- Qu'es'tu crois ? En même temps, ça fait un moment qu'j'ai commencé.

- Oui mais quand même…

Shinji resta encore quelques minutes, histoire d'être certain qu'il ne passait pas à côté d'un nouveau CD. Il dût se résoudre à ressortir les mains vides. Son air un peu déçu n'échappa pas au jeune homme.

- Désolé pour toi. Je suppose que t'aurais aimé l'écouter dans la voiture.

- Bah t'en fais pas. T'crois vraiment que ch'uis v'nu sans en avoir emporté ?

Ichigo éclata de rire. Non, ça ne l'étonnait pas beaucoup. D'ailleurs il était certain que sitôt le véhicule disponible, Hirako se dépêcherait de faire marcher le lecteur. Cependant, ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui l'ennuyait quelque peu.

Il aurait adoré pouvoir offrir un cadeau au vizard, pour la fin du mois. Et il avait beau chercher, il avait un peu de mal : Ils étaient ensemble depuis pas si longtemps que ça. Pas assez pour savoir à coup sûr ce qui plairait ou non à son amant.

Désormais, il savait que se rabattre sur un disque de jazz était inutile. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il aurait une illumination avant le vingt-cinq. Mais il trouverait. C'était une promesse à lui-même qu'il comptait bien tenir.

* * *

Hop hop ;p

A demain!


	9. Bar

_**Crossing the Knoll**_

**Disclaimer**: J'ai beau avoir tenté de les faucher, les persos restent la propriété de Kubo. Tous droits réservés.

**Couple**: Ichigo x Shinji

**Bêta**: Ithilwilwarin

* * *

**Bar**

Prochaine étape : l'Ohio. Parmi tous ce qu'ils avaient pu voir en coup de vent, Ichigo avait insisté pour faire un tour en cheval. Pas sur l'animal mais dans une calèche. C'était une des attractions proposées par la ville où ils avaient décidé de passer la nuit. Shinji avait cédé rien que parce que, l'espace de quelques minutes, Kurosaki était redevenu un enfant. Lorsqu'ils avaient franchis la porte de leur chambre, le shinigami remplaçant en parlait encore.

C'est en l'écoutant et en posant ses affaires qu'il avait fait la découverte : le minibar qui avait été mis à leur disposition. Et parce qu'il comptait bien en profiter, il s'était servi un verre. Qu'Ichigo lui demande de le servir aussi l'avait un peu surpris, mais le ton ne souffrait d'aucun refus.

Il avait supposé que le jeune homme voulait tout simplement partager ce petit plaisir avec lui, aussi avait-il rempli son verre, en veillant à ne pas lui mettre une boisson trop forte.

Kurosaki restait un adolescent et visiblement il n'avait pas l'habitude de l'alcool. Il ne remplissait son verre que lorsque Shinji se resservait aussi. Et ce fut presque fasciné qu'Hirako le regarda enchainer les verres (et bon dieu qu'Ichigo avait une descente impressionnante). Les joues du shinigami remplaçant s'étaient peu à peu colorées de rouge. L'humeur, déjà joyeuse, devint euphorique.

Le vizard finit par l'empêcher de se resservir. Lui tenait l'alcool, pas son amant, qui ne sembla pas s'offusquer. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de continuer à babiller joyeusement sur la journée qu'ils avaient passée, sans réaliser que le discours était parfois un peu incohérent. Comme s'il avait oublié qu'il était avec lui et qu'il savait parfaitement ce qui s'était passé.

Ichigo s'éteignit d'un seul coup, alors qu'il était en train de refermer le minibar. Le flot de parole s'interrompu brutalement et lorsque Shinji se retourna, ce fut pour voir le jeune homme écroulé et endormi sur la table. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à cette vision.

Il fit le tour du meuble pour prendre le garçon dans ses bras et l'amener jusqu'au lit. Il le sentit s'accrocher à ses vêtements et se serrer contre lui, ne faisant l'effort de bouger que pour lui permettre d'enlever ses vêtements. Une fois les deux enfouis sous les draps, Kurosaki se serra au maximum contre Hirako et refusa catégoriquement de bouger.

Il regretterait le lendemain d'avoir voulu imiter Shinji. Mais au moins cette petite expérience l'assura d'une chose : s'il décidait de recommencer, le vizard veillerait sûrement à freiner sa propre consommation d'alcool.

* * *

Conclusion: l'alcool c'est maaaaal ;p

A demaiiiin!


	10. Gas Station

_**Crossing the Knoll**_

**Disclaimer**: J'ai beau avoir tenté de les faucher, les persos restent la propriété de Kubo. Tous droits réservés.

**Couple**: Ichigo x Shinji

**Bêta**: Ithilwilwarin

* * *

**Gas Station – Station d'essence**

Leur visite du Kentucky avait été calme et simple… Si on mettait de côté le petit problème d'essence qu'ils avaient eu sur le trajet. Il fallait bien avouer qu'ils limitaient au maximum les visites dans les stations d'essence. La plupart du temps, ils en profitaient pour aller à l'épicerie à côté pour acheter quelques bricoles et justifier qu'ils s'arrêtent.

La raison ? Elle n'était pas tant financière, que le temps qu'ils avaient était maigre. Ils passaient le moins de temps possible sur les routes, pour en garder afin de visiter les choses les plus intéressantes. Heureusement pour eux, ce petit problème n'était pas survenu trop loin d'une ville.

Shinji avait énormément râlé. Après tout, on le forçait à quitter un habitacle chauffé pour aller se geler dehors, là où les températures flirtaient avec le zéro, c'est-à-dire beaucoup trop bas pour lui.

Mais il y était allé. Ichigo somnolait à ses côtés et il voyait mal le réveiller pour lui demander de l'accompagner ou d'aller chercher de l'essence. S'il l'avertit qu'il revenait, il ne reçut qu'un « mhhh… » endormi comme réponse. La neige, en plus d'accentuer la sensation de froid, le freina. Et c'est avec joie qu'il atteignit enfin la ville, dégagée, plus « praticable ».

Un bidon sur l'épaule, il rentra dans la station la plus proche afin de récupérer le fameux « or noir » qui leur permettrait de finir le trajet et de se poser pour quelques transporter jusqu'à la voiture ne fut pas très difficile. Au loin, il vit Ichigo qui sortait de la voiture pour se précipiter sur lui. L'entendre le sermonner et lui dire qu'il aurait dû le réveiller le fit sourire plus qu'autre chose.

- Je vais finir, lui dit l'adolescent, prenant d'autorité le bidon.

- bah ouais, maintenant qu'j'ai fait l'plus dur, ironisa Shinji.

- Quoi ? Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Hirako se mit à rire et Kurosaki gonfla les joues en comprenant qu'il se foutait une nouvelle fois de sa poire. Il se détourna pour aller remplir le réservoir, décidé à en finir. Il sursauta lorsque le vizard vint se coller à son dos et soupçonna un temps que Shinji en profitait pour chercher un peu de chaleur. En même temps lui était sorti sans sa veste, restée sur la banquette arrière.

Shinji laissa échapper un sifflement. Plutôt que de laisse Ichigo se baisser pour relever le bidon, il ouvrit son manteau pour le refermer sur le jeune homme, l'emprisonnant contre lui. Quelle idée aussi de se promener comme ça, il lui donnait plus froid encore.

- C'est risque d'être un peu compliqué maintenant, tu sais ?

- Gamin ingrat, j't'évite juste d'attraper la mort.

Le vizard se serra davantage son amant contre lui. Kurosaki râla pour la forme avant de se laisser : il en profita pour récupérer l'essence et le déverser, lui qui était un peu plus expérimenté dans ce domaine, même si Ichigo, plus grand, lui bouchait la vue.

S'il s'attira immédiatement les foudres du jeune homme, il passa outre. Le shinigami remplaçant fini par abandonner la lutte et passer ses bras autour de la taille. A défaut de pouvoir rendre service, au moins ferait-il en sorte que Shinji ait un peu plus chaud.

* * *

Le froa, c'est le mal D:

Rendez-vous demain!


	11. Coffee Shop

_**Crossing the Knoll**_

**Disclaimer**: J'ai beau avoir tenté de les faucher, les persos restent la propriété de Kubo. Tous droits réservés.

**Couple**: Ichigo x Shinji

**Bêta**: Ithilwilwarin

* * *

**Coffee Shop**

Du temps « alloué » à l'Etat du Missouri, la majeure partie avait été dédiée à la ville de St Louis et à la visite des monuments et des jardins. Ils y avaient aussi passé la nuit avant de reprendre leur voyage jusqu'à la prochaine frontière.

Shinji avait invité Ichigo à prendre le petit-déjeuner dans un coffee shop : un de ces petits établissements dédiés, de façon tout à fait étonnante, au café. Souvent on y trouvait également un étalage de viennoiserie, ce qui était donc idéal. Arrivé à cette place, Hirako avait pris place pour commander, alors qu'Ichigo se penchait sur les pâtisseries exposées juste à côté d'eux.

- T'as décidé de c'que tu voulais ? demanda le vizard, après quelques minutes.

- Non… Il y a tellement de choses…

Shinji leva les yeux au ciel, amusé, avant de l'aiguiller sur des pains au chocolat qui auraient du succès. Et en effet, Kurosaki sauta immédiatement sur cette pâtisserie lorsqu'il apprit qu'il y avait du cacao dedans. Le petit-déjeuner fut littéralement englouti et Ichigo finit par se laisser aller sur la banquette avec un soupir satisfait, une main sur le ventre.

- J'espère qu'on va pas déjeuner comme ça tous les jours.

- Pourquoi, ça n't'a pas plu ?

- Si mais… A ce rythme là on va revenir au Japon avec quelques kilos supplémentaires, grimaça le jeune homme.

Hirako éclata de rire à cette remarque, ce qui fit automatiquement grogner le shinigami remplaçant.

- Quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai encore dit ?

- Parle pour toi, j'n'ai pas c'problème.

- Pas de la peine de t'en vanter.

- N'essaye pas d'me faire croire que tu t'préoccupes de ta ligne.

Ichigo se renfrogna, boudeur. Le vizard continua de se moquer gentiment de lui, même après qu'ils soient sortis : voir Kurosaki enfermé dans le silence, l'air peu amical, n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Il finit par le laisser le dépasser et laissa ses mains venir se refermer sur les hanches et serrer très légèrement à travers les vêtements.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? râla le jeune homme.

- C'est vrai que, maintenant qu'tu l'dis…

- Que…

- Mais t'en fais pas, j'continuerai de t'aimer, même avec des poignées d'amour.

Shinji s'enfuit en rigolant, laissant derrière lui un Ichigo stupéfait. Lorsque la lumière se fit, il serra les dents et se mit à poursuivre le vizard en hurlant qu'il allait lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Et qu'importe si les gens se tournaient sur leur passage pour les observer filer à toute vitesse à travers les rues.

* * *

Rendez-vous demain! \o


	12. Mall

_**Crossing the Knoll**_

**Disclaimer**: J'ai beau avoir tenté de les faucher, les persos restent la propriété de Kubo. Tous droits réservés.

**Couple**: Ichigo x Shinji

**Bêta**: Ithilwilwarin

Je crois que le drabble du jour fait partie de mes préférés!

* * *

**Mall – Centre commercial**

Ichigo avait proposé qu'ils fassent une petite halte dans la prochaine ville du Kensas afin d'acheter quelques provisions pour les jours à venir : la prochaine grande ville ne serait atteinte que dans deux jours, il fallait donc prévoir de quoi se caller le ventre en attendant.

Quand ils étaient rentrés dans le centre commercial, ils comptaient n'acheter quelques sandwichs et boissons. Pour autant ils ne se pressaient pas dans les rayons, au contraire. Ils faisaient de nombreux détours, rien que pour s'amuser de certains produits proposés, tout simplement pour en profiter. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient pressés après tout.

En toute logique, ils avaient fini par passer dans l'allée réservée aux bonbons et la gourmandise les avait conduits à prendre plusieurs paquets avec eux.C'est alors qu'ils étaient tombés dessus… Quelque chose qui avait beaucoup fait rire Shinji mais qui l'avait laissé sur les fesses. Le vizard n'avait pas résisté à l'envie d'en prendre quelques uns et de l'enquiquiner avec.

- Un p'tit bisou ? le nargua Hirako.

L'objet de son agacement fut mis sous son nez et il grogna.A la place, Ichigo s'empara du poignet de son amant et l'attira pour l'embrasser lui. Maintenant qu'ils étaient à leur hôtel, Shinji avait ressorti ces choses pour l'ennuyer avec. Il savait que ce geste ne ferait qu'amuser d'avantage l'autre homme, mais embrasser une sucette, non merci.

Parce que c'était bien ça le problème. La sucrerie était un simple tuyau en plastique. A l'une des extrémités des lèvres ouvertes, qui se voulaient pulpeuses avait-il supposé, où une connerie du genre. Il fallait appuyer à l'autre bout pour faire sortir la langue, le fameux bonbon à sucer.

- Sérieusement, à quoi ils pensaient quand ils ont créé ce truc ? fit le jeune homme en se détournant, boudeur.

- Ça à l'goût de fraise. D'la fraise chimique.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel avant de porter son regard sur Shinji. Il le faisait exprès. Et quand il se retrouva avec la version bleu (oui parce qu'en plus, cette chose avait été déclinée en plusieurs couleurs et saveurs !) il fronça les sourcils et fusilla le vizard du regard. Peine perdue lorsqu'il fut coincé contre le matelas de leur lit.

- J'sais qu'mes lèvres sont plus attirantes, mais t'y échapperas pas, sourit celui-ci. Allez et dis-moi quel goût ça a.

Le bonbon fut glissé dans sa bouche et Kurosaki soupira en décidant de jouer le jeu et même de pousser un peu plus loin. Il vit la surprise puis le désir se peindre sur le visage de Shinji alors qu'il suçotait la sucrerie, volontairement obscène et provocateur.

- Alors ?

- Mûre… susurra Ichigo.

Hirako ricana avant de se pencher sur son amant pour l'embrasser, la sucette oubliée, abandonnée sur le sol.

* * *

Pour ceux que ça intéresse... OUI ça existe VRAIMENT. et en plusieurs modèles siouplait. Si vous êtes curieux, chercher sur Youtube la vidéo sur les "Kiss Pop" de Mike Mozart.

Et moi je vous dis à demaiiin ;p


	13. Ranch

_**Crossing the Knoll**_

**Disclaimer**: J'ai beau avoir tenté de les faucher, les persos restent la propriété de Kubo. Tous droits réservés.

**Couple**: Ichigo x Shinji

**Bêta**: Ithilwilwarin

* * *

**Ranch**

Ils avaient roulés toute la journée, pour finalement s'arrêter dans un « Dude Ranch » du Colorado. Un lieu touristique, proposant des activités spécifiques à l'endroit. En trouver ouvert était rare, mais Shinji avait sauté sur l'occasion. La personne qui les accueillit haussa un sourcil en apprenant qu'ils ne resteraient que vingt-quatre heures.

- Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir rester plus longtemps ? Vous pourrez ainsi profiter des activités du Ranch.

Les deux hommes avaient refusés. Pas le temps. Par contre, ils n'étaient pas contre se mêler aux autres touristes pour une journée. L'homme avait acquiescé et leur avait donné une chambre. Spacieuse et confortable. Ils avaient également accès à un jacuzzi pour leur plus grand bonheur.

Le lendemain, on leur proposa une balade en cheval qui occuperait toute l'après-midi. Apprendre à monter ne fut pas quelque chose de très difficile pour l'un, comme pour l'autre. Ils préférèrent laisser le groupe prendre un peu d'avance : ce que pouvait bien raconter le guide ne les intéressaient pas. Eux profitaient juste du paysage, côte à côte.

Les soucis arrivèrent lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au Ranch. Se balader comme ça était bien beau, mais quand on

n'y était pas habitué, les fesses devenaient extrêmement douloureuses. Et même l'eau chaude ne parvint pas à soulager la douleur qu'Ichigo ressentait. Alors, lorsqu'il s'assit sur la couette moelleuse du lit, ce fut presque un soupir de satisfaction qui franchit ses lèvres.

- Ça va être sympa d'main, quand on va r'prendre la route, fit Hirako, amusé, en voyant son état.

- C'est pas drôle, râla le shinigami remplaçant.

- Oh si, j'imagine déjà ta tête.

Kurosaki grogna. Le vizard, planté au milieu de la pièce, ne semblait pas souffrir de l'après-midi équestre. Cependant…

Le jeune homme se releva. Shinji lui tournait le dos et il en profita pour se rapprocher et venir se coller contre lui. L'ancien capitaine haussa un sourcil, se doutant bien qu'Ichigo avait une idée derrière la tête, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne pose brusquement ses mains sur un endroit douloureux de son corps. Il sursauta, se raidir brusquement et s'échappa rapidement, là où il se serait laissé faire en temps normal.

- Désolé mais tu n'pourras pas en profiter c'soir.

Le shinigami remplaçant leva les yeux au ciel à cette ré préféra ignorer l'attitude moqueuse de son amant. Même si, pour se pardonner, il l'avait enlacé de nouveau avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres. De toute façon, il avait sa réponse. Hirako cachait bien son jeu, mais dans le fond il n'était pas plus habitué que lui.

* * *

A demaiiin ;)


	14. Pharmacy

_**Crossing the Knoll**_

**Disclaimer**: J'ai beau avoir tenté de les faucher, les persos restent la propriété de Kubo. Tous droits réservés.

**Couple**: Ichigo x Shinji

**Bêta**: Ithilwilwarin

* * *

**Pharmacy**

Ce qui avait été prévu pour l'Utah avait dû être annulé. Pas à cause de la météo ou quelque du genre, mais tout simplement parce que…

- A… A… Atchoum !

Shinji posa la main sur le front d'Ichigo pendant que celui-ci ce mouchait. Ce n'était probablement rien de bien méchant, un simple rhume soit une affaire de quelques jours quand on connaissait l'adolescent. Cependant aujourd'hui il était hors de question qu'il bouge du lit. Il en était de toute façon incapable, la fièvre le clouait au matelas.

Le vizard s'assura que le jeune homme avait un peu d'eau et des mouchoirs à proximité : il aurait aimé avoir plus, malheureusement il n'avait pas les bons médicaments avec lui. Il allait donc devoir faire un petit détour pour récupérer ce dont il avait besoin.

- J'reviens vite, dit-il pour la forme.

Le shinigami remplaçant ne répondit pas. Il se demanda même s'il avait compris ou réalisé qu'on venait de lui parler. Il était décidé à se dépêcher : le laisser tout seul dans un tel état ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Heureusement pour lui, la pharmacie la plus proche était juste en bas de la rue. Par contre, elle était bondée.

Avec un léger soupir, il se résigna et prit place dans une des files. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se surprit tendu. Pas spécialement stressé ou anxieux juste… impatient. Aussi se força-t-il à calmer les mouvements de ses mains et de son corps et à s'enfermer dans l'immobilisme jusqu'à arriver devant le pharmacien.

Des cachets pour la fièvre et de quoi déboucher le nez, il fit aussi un détour pour remplir les réserves de mouchoirs, puis rentra en vitesse à leur chambre. Etrangement, constaté que le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé du lit le soulagea.

- … Z'en ai barre…Ze dédesde être dans cet édat, murmura Ichigo

- T'm'expliques qui aimerait ça ? ne put s'empêcher de répondre Shinji en s'installant à côté de lui.

Kurosaki grogna et remonta les couvertures sur sa tête pour faire comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de cette réplique. Le vizard leva les yeux au ciel et tira un peu sur le tissu pour dégager le malade.

- S'tu veux me bouder, fais-le après avoir pris tes cachets.

Le shinigami remplaçant ouvrit les yeux pour regarder les boîtes déposées sur la table de chevet, juste à côté de son visage. Il fronça les sourcils avant de récupérer le duvet et de s'y réfugier une seconde fois, serrant pour être certain de ne pas être délogé. Shinji haussa un sourcil. Il n'allait pas lui faire ce coup là quand même.

- Ichigo… T'crois vraiment qu'c'est l'moment d'faire l'gamin ?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse et Hirako eut un lourd soupir. Il préférait encore retourner à la pharmacie plutôt que de forcer Ichigo à se soigner… Alors qu'il délogeait de nouveau son amant, il se résigna : c'était juste un mauvais moment à passer.

* * *

a demaiiin ;p


	15. Wal-mart

_**Crossing the Knoll**_

**Disclaimer**: J'ai beau avoir tenté de les faucher, les persos restent la propriété de Kubo. Tous droits réservés.

**Couple**: Ichigo x Shinji

**Bêta**: Ithilwilwarin

* * *

**Wal-Mart – Chaîne de supermarché américaine.**

Ichigo fit un tour complet sur lui-même. Qu'importe où il posait son regard, il voyait toujours la même chose : du rouge, du rouge, parfois une touche d'ocre ou de vert… et encore du rouge. De toutes les formes et pour tous les goûts. Il fronça les sourcils et concentra de nouveau son regard vers Shinji qui déambulait dans le couloir, cherchant visiblement quelque chose de bien précis.

- Ne… Ne me dis pas qu'on a rien d'autre à voir dans l'Arizona que cette allée de supermarché…

- Eh ! c'n'est pas une simple allée ! fit Shinji, blagueur.

- Non c'est vrai. C'est celle dédiée aux décorations de Noël. Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça change.

Le vizard arrêta ses recherches pour se tourner vers lui et le rejoindre, une guirlande à la main. Il la passa autour du cou de l'adolescent qui ne bougea pas pour l'attirer à lui. De toute façon l'allée était vide : ils étaient venus très tôt pour éviter les grandes foules, justement.

- Y'a des décorations partout, sauf dans la bagnole. J'voulais juste régler c'problème.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, incapable de trouver quoi répondre à ça. Shinji eut un sourire et continua sur sa lancée :

- J'comptais pas en mettre trois tonnes. Mais avoue que ça s'rait quand même plus sympa non ?

Hirako n'attendit pas la réponse : il se détourna pour reprendre sa recherche des guirlandes qui seraient les plus jolies et les plus simples à installer dans le véhicule. Le shinigami remplaçant soupira et enfouit ses mains dans les poches. Il avait un peu de mal à comprendre cette « folie de noël » mais il se voyait mal empêcher Shinji de se faire plaisir sur ce coup là.

Aussi se contenta-t-il de suivre vaguement, sa tête tournant parfois à droite et à gauche. Des rennes, des bonhommes de neige, des pères-noël… Il ne pouvait nier que c'était plutôt joli à regarder.

- Eh… finit-il par dire, attirant l'attention du vizard, On… pourrait pas mettre ça aussi, non ?

Shinji haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'Ichigo lui montrait ce qui se voulait être un cristal de neige. Le genre de chose qu'on accrochait plus dans un sapin.

- Où ?

- Bah au rétroviseur. Ça se fait beaucoup aussi, non ?

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel les deux hommes s'observèrent. Finalement, un grand sourire étira les lèvres du vizard.

- C'bon j'ai compris, prends le. T'vois qu'finalement, toi aussi tu craques.

Kurosaki nia. Mais le pris quand même. Hirako préféra ne pas faire de commentaire. A la place, il préfera s'amuser avec les guirlandes achetées : les accrocher autour du cou, des bras et de la taille de son amant. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'Ichigo en profiterait pour les récupérer et lui faire la même chose.

Et… Bon dieu qu'est-ce que ça grattait ces trucs.

* * *

Mais pourquoi que dans ma liste de mot j'ai à 90% des magasins u_u...

A demaiiiin :p


	16. Graveyard

_**Crossing the Knoll**_

**Disclaimer**: J'ai beau avoir tenté de les faucher, les persos restent la propriété de Kubo. Tous droits réservés.

**Couple**: Ichigo x Shinji

**Bêta**: Ithilwilwarin

* * *

**Graveyard – Cimetière**

Ichigo poussa la porte en bois avec une légère hésitation. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en grinçant, pour révéler un cimetière. Le jeune homme eut un regard pour son amant et, sans un mot, ils avancèrent de quelques se trouvaient dans une ville abandonnée.

Une_ Ghost Town _comme on les appelle au Nouveau Mexique. Une première pour lui… mais aussi pour Shinji qui avait voulu essayer. C'était donc curieux qu'ils prenaient leur temps. Le vizard avait également poussé le vice à y venir alors que la nuit tombait.

Pour l'ambiance. Ça avait fait sourire Ichigo. Il doutait que quoi que ce soit ici parvienne à leur faire peur. Mais ils avaient l'impression d'être dans un film d'horreur. Peut-être qu'en se concentrant un peu, il pourrait s'imaginer un scenario catastrophe.

- Eh ! Avec un peu de chance, on croisera un hollow ou quelque chose du genre, s'amusa Ichigo.

- Pour t'faire une bonne frayeur ? Y'a pire t'sais ? fit Shinji avant d'éclater de rire

Ils firent demi-tour. Ils avaient rapidement fait le tour de la ville fantôme, pas si grande que ça après tout, pour revenir vers la voiture.

- Pire ? Du genre ?

- T'veux vraiment savoir ?

- Tu m'en as déjà trop dit. Termine, fit le jeune homme, curieux.

Shinji s'arrêta brusquement et Ichigo se tourna vers lui. Hirako s'amusa à placer la lampe torche, qui les aidait à se déplacer maintenant que la nuit était totalement tombée, sous son visage pour souligner son effet. Qu'Ichigo se mette à rire légèrement ne l'arrêta pas.

- Unohana. Son seul nom suffit à en faire trembler plus d'un.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, essayant de rassembler les quelques souvenirs qu'il avait en compagnie du capitaine de la quatrième. Certes il se rappelait bien qu'elle avait une certaine autorité mais…

- Elle est terrible à ce point-là ?

- T'images même pas. Crois-moi c'est l'genre de personne qu'on n'veut surtout pas avoir contre soi.

L'air de Shinji, trop sérieux, fit tiquer l'adolescent. Pas qu'il remettait la parole de son amant en doute… mais il avait un peu de mal à imaginer la chose. Quoi que, quand on repensait à ce qui s'était passé lors de leur retour du Hueco Mundo.

- … Waw. Je veux pas savoir ce que tu as fais pour te la mettre à dos.

- Moi rien. Mais j'ai vu.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel devant le ton, cette fois dramatique, du vizard. Ton qui ne le quitta plus, même lorsqu'ils parvinrent à la voiture.

Pendant ce temps, à la Soul Society, alors qu'elle faisait de nouveau face à Kenpachi, Unohana éternua sans comprendre pourquoi.

* * *

A demaiiin!


	17. Hospital

_**Crossing the Knoll**_

**Disclaimer**: J'ai beau avoir tenté de les faucher, les persos restent la propriété de Kubo. Tous droits réservés.

**Couple**: Ichigo x Shinji

**Bêta**: Wilwy Waylan

* * *

**Hospital – Hôpital**

Leur visite du Texas s'était concentrée sur toute la partie Est du pays, qui était également la plus peuplée. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient atterri à San Antonio, dont ils avaient visité l'église et le centre-ville. C'est d'ailleurs pendant cette balade qu'ils avaient eu un petit accident. Rien de bien méchant en soi, mais qui les avait contraints à mettre fin à leur balade pour rejoindre l'hôpital.

Un accident tellement bête… Une femme qui avait lâché la laisse de son chien, lorsque celui-ci avait tiré un peu trop brusquement pour poursuivre un chat. L'animal était passé à toute vitesse à côté d'eux et, sous les cris et les demandes de sa propriétaire, Ichigo avait par reflexe refermé sa main sur la laisse qui volait pour stopper le chien.

Le jeune homme fut brutalement tiré en arrière et il évita la chute grâce à Shinji qui avait refermé ses bras autour de la taille. Il réussit à arrêter l'animal… mais la force déployée avait fait glissée la laisse et coupé sans pitié la main d'Ichigo.

C'est désolée que la jeune femme constata les dégâts : la main du shinigami remplaçant n'avait pas tardé à devenir rouge et le sang coulait par gouttes sur le sol.

- Vous devriez allez à l'hôpital… fit-elle en récupérant son chien.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, avait souri Ichigo en passant sa main valide dans les cheveux : juste un peu d'eau et un bandage, ça serait suffisant pour le soigner.

- Non elle à raison, siffla Hirako, on va à l'hôpital et tout de suite.

Kurosaki râla, arguant que c'était une perte de temps. Mais le vizard ne démordit pas de son idée. Après avoir salué la jeune femme qui lui avait indiqué la direction à suivre, il l'avait conduit directement aux urgences. Encore un point qui n'avait pas plu au jeune homme.

- Ça brûle un peu mais c'est bon, j'ai vécu pire !

- C'n'est pas une raison pour n'pas t'faire soigner, trancha Shinji.

- Tsss !

C'est au vizard que l'infirmière qui les reçu donna raison. Alors qu'elle nettoyait la plaie et la soignait, elle lui fit un second sermon. Ichigo s'en tira avec plusieurs points de sutures et un bandage à changer après quelques heures. Le tout en lui demandant de ne pas s'amuser à ouvrir et fermer le poing, ce qui aurait pour effet de rouvrir la plaie.

- Manquait plus que ça… grogna le shinigami remplaçant, une fois dehors.

- T'aurais pu avoir pi… ne commence pas, râla Shinji en empêchant Ichigo de serrer le poing.

Dire que Kurosaki allait devoir le garder plusieurs jours… Le pire c'est qu'il le faisait involontairement : le bandage le gênait et en plus c'était la main droite qui avait été touchée. Celle qui servait le plus souvent quoi. La solution fut finalement trouvée : pour éviter tout problème, un sort d'immobilisation fut infligé au niveau du poignet. Comme ça au moins, le vizard était sûr : il suivrait les « ordres ».

Alors qu'Ichigo observait les bandes blanches, perplexe, Hirako se demanda comment Isshin faisait lorsque son fils était mal au point. Parce qu'il en était sûr : le shinigami remplaçant faisait partie de la catégorie des mauvais malades.

* * *

Et voilaaa

A demain!


	18. Warehouse

_**Crossing the Knoll**_

**Disclaimer**: J'ai beau avoir tenté de les faucher, les persos restent la propriété de Kubo. Tous droits réservés.

**Couple**: Ichigo x Shinji

**Bêta**: Wilwy Waylan

* * *

**Warehouse –Emmagasiner**

Lors de leur passage dans l'Oklahoma, ils avaient fait un détour pour décharger la voiture. Après presque trois semaines à voyager, ils avaient accumulé les cadavres de bouteilles, sachets et tout ce qui avait pu leur servir à ce restaurer. L'occasion pour Shinji de faire quelques petites découvertes intéressantes, alors qu'il ouvrait le coffre.

- Eh, qu'est-c'que c'est qu'ça ?

Ichigo tourna la tête et pâlit. Il se précipita pour reprendre le petit sac que le vizard avait dans les mains. Une attitude ô combien suspecte il le savait mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser regarder son contenu. Après tout, il y avait entre autres son cadeau de noël à l'intérieur. Il avait profité du désordre pour les planquer (son amant, comme lui, étant du genre désordonné), mais si Shinji se décidait à faire un peu de ménage…

- Ce sont des souvenirs de notre voyage. Pour nous et… pour la famille aussi.

- Ça justifie que j'puisse pas voir ?

- … Il y a aussi des trucs pour toi mais je veux garder la surprise.

Que n'avait-il pas dit là. Le shinigami remplaçant avait préféré jouer la carte de l'honnêteté et il n'avait fait qu'attiser un peu plus la curiosité d'Hirako. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'en doutait pas un tout petit peu. Kurosaki grimaça et recula alors que l'autre homme se rapprochait de lui pour tenter d'avoir plus d'informations sur ce cadeau.

Ichigo ne chercha pas à lutter. A la place, il soupira et tira un paquet qu'il donna à Shinji. Il y eut un moment de blanc, le vizard restant visiblement perplexe sur le fait qu'il cède aussi vite. Le jeune homme le compris très vite.

- De toute façon tu n'abandonneras pas hein, dommage pour la surprise, fit-il avec un léger sourire.

- Bah, j'l'ai juste un peu plus tôt qu'prévu.

Le papier fut vite déchiré, pour révéler une écharpe. Toute simple, aux couleurs vives. Hirako l'observa un instant avant de la passer autour de son cou sans un mot et de venir l'embrasser pour le remercier de son présent.

Shinji retourna à son activité et Ichigo s'amusa du fait qu'il ne quitta pas l'étoffe du reste de la journée. Il en profita pour planquer une nouvelle fois le sac dans ses propres affaires, même s'il était peu probable maintenant que le vizard s'y intéresse.

Après tout, il n'avait jamais précisé qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un seul cadeau qui lui était destiné. Le deuxième était désormais tout au fond et bien camouflé.

* * *

Et voilaaa ;p A demain!


	19. Shoe Shop

_**Crossing the Knoll**_

**Disclaimer**: J'ai beau avoir tenté de les faucher, les persos restent la propriété de Kubo. Tous droits réservés.

**Couple**: Ichigo x Shinji

**Bêta**: Wilwy Waylan

* * *

**Shoe Store – Magasin de chaussure (Arkansas)**

Lors de leur escapade dans l'Arkansas, Ichigo avait fait une découverte qui l'avait quelque peu… ennuyé. Alors qu'il avait marché sur un caillou qui lui avait fait plus mal que prévu, il avait décidé d'inspecter brièvement sa semelle, par une intuition quelconque. Voir que celle-ci possédait un trou l'avait fait grogner.

- T'as pas prévu une autre paire ? lui avait demandé Shinji, quand il avait été mis au courant.

- Bah… Non… En même temps je n'avais pas envisagé qu'elles me lâcheraient ici.

- Toujours comme ça. Bah, t'en fais pas on f'ra un crochet pour aller en acheter.

La course aurait dû être rapide. Après tout, Ichigo savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait. Même si la vendeuse tenta de lui donner des chaussures censées être plus « à la mode » (et accessoirement plus chères). Mais quand elle avait vu la tronche d'Ichigo à la couleur disons… jaune fluo de la paire, elle avait fait demi-tour. Le temps que le shinigami remplaçant enfile les nouvelles chaussures, afin de s'assurer qu'il serait à l'aise dedans, la jeune femme entama la discussion. Kurosaki répondait par automatisme : la commerçante alignait les banalités de toute façon.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, le jeune homme constata que Shinji, en retrait, était totalement hilare. Il ne comprit pas et de toute façon le vizard préféra ne rien dire. Mieux : il se détourna pour ne pas être trop remarqué. Ichigo remarqua néanmoins que son amant ne le quittait pas des yeux, comme s'il le surveillait. Ce constat l'énerva.

Ils passèrent à la caisse. La vendeuse avait l'air quelque peu déçue mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

- C'était quoi le problème ?

- T'as pas remarqué ?

- … Non ?

- Elle tentait d'te faire comprendre qu'tu l'intéressais.

Le shinigami remplaçant ouvrit de grands yeux, ce qui fit rire Shinji. Bien sûr qu'il ne s'en était absolument pas rendu compte. Déjà qu'avec ses amies d'enfance, il ne comprenait pas alors une parfaite inconnue… Ichigo restait Ichigo.

- Et tu croyais que j'allais répondre ? demanda le jeune homme, mitigé.

- Na, mais j'serais intervenue si elle t'avait mis mal à l'aise. J'te connais, t'es pas à l'aise avec c'genre de chose.

Kurosaki se passa une main sur la nuque, maintenant gêné.

- Merci… finit-il par souffler.

Le vizard ricana et passa son bras autour du cou du jeune homme. Ichigo n'eut pas le cœur de se détacher, au contraire : il se serra plus encore.

* * *

A demaiiin


	20. Carnaval

_**Crossing the Knoll**_

**Disclaimer**: J'ai beau avoir tenté de les faucher, les persos restent la propriété de Kubo. Tous droits réservés.

**Couple**: Ichigo x Shinji

**Bêta**: Wilwy Waylan

* * *

**Carnival – Carnaval**

La visite de la Louisiane avait été réduite à la Nouvelle Orléans. Une ville chère à Shinji d'après ce qu'Ichigo avait pu comprendre et qui avait eut le mérite de le surprendre par sa diversité : toutes les ethnies se côtoyait et se mélanger à la foule était un véritable jeu d'enfant.

- Ç'fait bizarre d'voir c'te ville aussi calme, avait fini par lancé Shinji, pensif.

- Ah bon ? n'avait pu que répondre le jeune homme, perplexe.

- Ouais… T'sais à quelques s'maines près, on aurait pu voir les carnavals de l'Epiphanie.

Le shinigami remplaçant pencha légèrement la tête, attendant plus d'explications de la part de son amant. Celui-ci expliqua rapidement que c'était un évènement très touristique, avec de nombreuses activités qui se déroulaient tout au long de la journée. Quand on savait que cette ville était celle qui jouissait des parades les plus importantes…

Ichigo ne pouvait le nier : le vizard en parlait avec une certaine passion et on sentait bien qu'il adorait ce festival. Kurosaki supposa qu'il avait passé quelques années ici. Cependant, il y avait une certaine tristesse derrière les paroles, quelque chose qu'Hirako cachait au mieux mais qu'il parvenait à sentir tout de même.

Quelque chose qui remontait probablement à la période d'exil qu'avait subit les exilés de la Soul Society. Mais puisque l'ancien capitaine ne semblait pas vraiment décidé à en parler… Il n'allait pas le forcer non plus. Même si quelque part, il aurait aimé savoir.

En réponse, sa main se referma sur les doigts de Shinji qu'il serra avec force. Son geste eut au moins le mérite d'arrêter net l'autre homme dans sa tirade et lui valu un regard interrogateur. Ichigo garda le silence, serrant juste un peu plus fort.

Le vizard finit par sourire. Sans se démonter il serra à son tour le poing et repris son petit monologue sur la ville, histoire de passer à autre chose…

- … Et surtout, c'est l'occasion d'entendre du Jazz dans toute la ville et pendant toute la journée.

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il avait décidé de jouer le jeu et d'essayer de passer le plus vite possible à un autre sujet.

C'est presque à regret qu'ils durent se résoudre à quitter la ville une fois le soir venu. Mais pas sans une promesse de la part du vizard : ils reviendraient dans un mois dans cette ville, plusieurs jours, uniquement pour profiter du spectacle.

* * *

Hop hop! plus que 5 jours déja D:!

A demain!


	21. Easy Cheese

_**Crossing the Knoll**_

**Disclaimer**: J'ai beau avoir tenté de les faucher, les persos restent la propriété de Kubo. Tous droits réservés.

**Couple**: Ichigo x Shinji

**Bêta**: Wilwy Waylan

* * *

**Easy Cheese (Fromage en spray)**

Ils avaient traversés le Mississippi et se trouvait désormais dans l'Alabama. Shinji se trouvait dans leur voiture de location, seul. Après plusieurs heures de route, il avait eu besoin d'une petite pause. Du coup, Ichigo en avait profité pour aller se balader tout seul dans la ville, lui affirmant qu'il serait très vite de retour.

Un mouvement devant le véhicule attira son attention et il releva la tête. En voyant Ichigo, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il laissa le jeune homme s'installer à ses côtés et poser le sac en plastique qu'il avait ramené avec lui et avisa l'air renfrogné de celui-ci.

- Un problème ?

- J'arrive pas à enlever ce goût infect de la bouche.

Shinji haussa un sourcil. Il invita le shinigami remplaçant à discuter d'un mouvement de la tête. Kurosaki se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de tirer de son sac un élément qui lui tendit. Le vizard observa rapidement la bombe sur laquelle était marqué « _Easy Cheese_ » et il s'empêcha de rigoler. Il avait une petite idée de ce qui avait pu se passer, oui.

- T'aimes pas l'fromage chimique ? ne put s'empêcher de dire Hirako, ironique.

- C'est immonde ! cria Ichigo avant de soupirer : En même temps je me doutais bien que ça ne pouvait pas être du vrai fromage, mais… bah, le goût n'a strictement rien à voir.

- Désolé pour toi.

Le vizard lui tendit son bien mais l'adolescent déclina avec une légère grimace.

- A c'point ?

- J'crois que je mangerai plus rien sans t'avoir consulté avant…

Shinji éclata de rire et il posa la bombe alimentaire entre leur deux siège avant de remettre le contact et de repartir sur les routes. De voir qu'Ichigo avait sorti un paquet de bonbons et s'acharnait désormais à le dévorer (oh, il lui en avait bien taxé un ou deux au passage) pour tenter d'avoir une sensation plus sucrée, plus agréable en bouche valait son pesant d'or.

Aussi lui fit-il « plaisir ». Alors qu'ils sortaient de la ville, il s'arrêta à proximité d'une poubelle pour se débarrasser de l'objet gênant. Revenu à sa place, il ébouriffa les cheveux du shinigami remplaçant.

- Là, c'fini, t'as plus rien à craindre.

- C'est ça, fous-toi de moi, râla Kurosaki, boudeur.

- Avec plaisir.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel. Mais c'était en effet foutu : le vizard le taquina tout le reste de la journée avec ça, et même ses tentatives d'attaquer avec un oreiller le soir venu ne parvinrent pas à le tirer d'affaire.

* * *

Je sais pas si vous avez déjà testé le fromage chimique mais personnellement je trouve ça immonde D:!

A demain!


	22. Airport

_**Crossing the Knoll**_

**Disclaimer**: J'ai beau avoir tenté de les faucher, les persos restent la propriété de Kubo. Tous droits réservés.

**Couple**: Ichigo x Shinji

**Bêta**: Wilwy Waylan

* * *

**Airport– Aéroport**

Quand Ichigo se reveilla ce matin, il trouva Shinji, assis au bord de leur lit et plongé sur une carte des États-Unis, visiblement songeur. Il se trouvait qu'ils avaient pris pas mal de retard dans le voyage, bien malgré eux. Cela peinait un peu le vizard, mais ils allaient devoir faire l'impasse sur une bonne partie de l'est des USA. C'était la conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé lorsque le shinigami remplaçant était venu se coller à son dos.

- Que fait-on alors ? lui demanda Ichigo, alors qu'Hirako lui exposait son dilemme.

- L'avion. Ç'permettrait de traverser une grand' partie du territoire en peu d'temps.

- Bah… Si on a pas le choix.

Shinji tourna la tête vers le jeune homme, qui avait posé la tête sur son épaule et avait refermé les yeux, déterminé à terminer sa nuit ainsi.

- J'vais réserver alors.

- Mh mh…

- D'bout dans c'cas. On va d'voir faire la course.

Ichigo grogna mais se plia, bon gré mal gré. Leur matinée fut en effet mouvementée : Shinji passa par l'agence pour rendre la voiture et régler les derniers détails (comme le retour du véhicule à son point de départ) avant de rejoindre en catastrophe l'aéroport.

Si la foule, omniprésente, les freina un court instant, ils reprirent leur course. Entre valider les tickets, enregistrer les bagages et rejoindre l'avion en sachant que celui-ci venait d'arriver… Ils manquèrent de le rater d'ailleurs. De peu. Mais Dame Chance semblait être de leur côté aujourd'hui et Ils ne purent souffler qu'une fois installés dans l'avion qui les mènerait à New York.

Défi réussi.

- On va rater quoi ? demanda finalement le jeune homme, installé près du hublot et déjà en train de regarder dehors.

- La Virginie et la Pennsylvanie, répondit distraitement Shinji, en train de vérifier qu'ils seraient dans les temps par la suite.

- Oooh… Je vais donc raté les terres de Dracula ? fit Ichigo en se tournant vers lui.

Il y eut un blanc avant que Shinji n'éclate de rire. Kurosaki se renfrogna un peu, sachant qu'il venait sans le vouloir de dire une bêtise.

- Non Dracula n'habite pas aux USA mais en Roumanie, corrigea le vizard, hilare.

- Ah…

- Tu confonds avec la Transylvanie.

- C'est proche en même temps, fit Kurosaki, de mauvaise foi.

Pas de sa faute si lui, son domaine, c'était Shakespeare et que les histoires de vampires le laissaient de marbre.

* * *

Et nooon ça ne sera pas le dernier mot ;p

A demain!


	23. Sketch

_**Crossing the Knoll**_

**Disclaimer**: J'ai beau avoir tenté de les faucher, les persos restent la propriété de Kubo. Tous droits réservés.

**Couple**: Ichigo x Shinji

**Bêta**: Wilwy Waylan

* * *

**Sketch - Esquisse**

La Géorgie et la Caroline du Nord puis du Sud avait constitué le début de la dernière ligne droite de ce voyage. L'idée d'être, dans quelques jours seulement, de retour chez lui laissait un sentiment mitigé chez le jeune homme. Alors bon… Il était heureux de rentrer, mais mettre fin à cette aventure si vite le rendait un peu triste.

- Ichigo ?

Le shinigami remplaçant sorti de ses pensées et tourna la tête vers Shinji, qui marchait à ses côtés. L'ancien capitaine avait un sourire mutin.

- Ah bah enfin. J'te parle depuis cinq bonnes minutes et aucune réponse.

- Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées…

- J'ai r'marqué oui.

- Tu disais ?

Hirako soupira et reprit son monologue. Bien malgré lui Kurosaki décrocha au bout de quelques minutes, ses idées revenant inlassablement sur la même chose. Un coup léger porté à l'arrière du crâne le força une nouvelle fois à revenir sur terre. Tout ce qu'il put faire c'est offrir un air gêné à Shinji.

- C'bon, j'ai compris, fit simplement le vizard

Ichigo se passa une main sur la nuque, gêné, alors que le silence tombait lourdement entre eux deux. C'est alors que quelque chose attira son attention. Une jeune femme assise dans le square dans lequel ils venaient d'entrer et qui semblait dessiner les deux personnes postées devant elle. Lorsqu'il la vit donner son esquisse à ses modèles contre un peu d'argent, il s'empara du bras de Shinji, ignora ses protestations et le tira jusqu'à elle.

La dessinatrice, probablement étudiante, eut un sourire quand le shinigami remplaçant lui demanda un dessin. Kurosaki passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Hirako qui, amusé, le laissa faire. Il ne cherchait plus à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête de son amant et de toute façon le jeune homme le serrait beaucoup trop fort pour qu'il puisse se libérer.

Ichigo semblait content d'avoir cette esquisse dans les mains… Esquisse qui lui fut finalement offerte. Comme cadeau de pardon peut-être.

- Une photo n'aurait pas été plus simple ? fit le vizard, juste pour la forme.

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Mh, merci, sourit Shinji.

Ils reprirent leur marche, avant de revenir vers leur voiture. L'ancien capitaine prit soin de ne pas abîmer son présent, même lorsqu'il le rangea dans le véhicule. Jamais bout de papier n'avait eu autant de valeur.

* * *

et je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai inversé ce chapitre avec celui de la veille... Tsss!

A demain!


	24. Souvenirs

_**Crossing the Knoll**_

**Disclaimer**: J'ai beau avoir tenté de les faucher, les persos restent la propriété de Kubo. Tous droits réservés.

**Couple**: Ichigo x Shinji

**Bêta**: Wilwy Waylan

* * *

**Souvenir**

New-York était la destination finale. La dernière ville dans laquelle ils s'arrêteraient avant de reprendre l'avion pour retourner au Japon. Du coup, ils avaient organisé la dernière tournée des magasins. Ichigo s'était même débrouillé pour fausser compagnie à Hirako quelques minutes, le temps pour lui d'acheter son cadeau de Noël. Il avait compris que le vizard célébrait cette fête.

Mais le vingt-quatre décembre, c'était surtout la fête des amoureux. C'est pour ça qu'une fois les emplettes terminées, ils avaient décidés de passer le reste de la journée dans Central Park. Ils avaient mangé au fast-food, prit de quoi se manger pour le repas du soir. Puis ils s'étaient enfoncés en dehors des chemins trop fréquentés et du bruit.

Se balader en paix était une façon comme une autre de pouvoir fêter leur couple. Une fois certain qu'ils étaient bien seuls, Ichigo se risqua à glisser sa main dans celle de Shinji. L'autre homme ne sembla pas broncher. Il sentit pourtant les doigts rendues glacés par le temps se refermer sur les siens.

Ils prirent leur temps pour traverser l'endroit de part en part. Ils tentèrent aussi le patin à glace : les points d'eau étaient entièrement gelés, il aurait été dommage de ne pas en profiter. Mais Ichigo avait perdu patience : le patinage, ce n'était pas son point fort… Ses fesses s'en souviendraient pendant quelques jours. Et pour se venger de celui qui avait proposé l'idée, il s'était aussi étalé plusieurs fois sur Shinji. Non mais.

Et puis, l'heure aidant, le parc s'était peu à peu vider de tous les promeneurs et visiteurs. Le soleil ayant disparu, ils s'arrêtèrent pour se restaurer tranquillement, en silence, l'un contre l'autre.

- T'as pris ton appareil photo ? demanda soudainement le vizard.

Le jeune homme, un peu prit au dépourvu par cette question subite, farfouilla dans les poches de son manteau pour en tirer l'engin. Il l'avait prit pour pouvoir prendre des photos et ramener des souvenirs du voyage. Il le tendit à Hirako.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- D'puis qu'on est arrivé ici, t'prends que des photos du paysage. J'compte bien en rajouter quelques une d'nous deux. J'te l'pique pour ce soir.

Ichigo eut un sourire. En fait, il avait bien quelques photos avec Shinji seul : ses propres souvenirs, plus personnels. Il se laissa attirer, alors que Shinji levait légèrement l'appareil pour les prendre en photo. Il fut mitraillé tout le reste de la soirée et il se prêta volontiers au jeu, même lorsque son amant s'amusa à tenter d'avoir les photos les moins flatteuses possible.

Après tout, ça ne lui était pas réservé.

* * *

Bon réveillon à vous!

A demain pour le dernier drabble!


	25. Famille

_**Crossing the Knoll**_

**Disclaimer**: J'ai beau avoir tenté de les faucher, les persos restent la propriété de Kubo. Tous droits réservés.

**Couple**: Ichigo x Shinji

**Bêta**: Wilwy Waylan

* * *

**Family – Famille**

Ichigo eut du mal à se lever aujourd'hui. Il avait grandement apprécié sa petite virée aux Etats-Unis. N'empêche qu'il rentrait encore plus fatigué que lorsqu'il était parti. Lessivé et avec un mois de cours à rattraper, mais heureux. Il profiterait donc des deux semaines de congé du lycée pour récupérer. Hier, avant de rentrer au Japon, il en avait profité pour acheter des cadeaux à ses petites sœurs. Il fallait encore qu'il les cache pour le reste de la journée.

Noël pour les japonais ne signifiait pas grand-chose. Le père noël était plus un prétexte à offrir des cadeaux qu'à célébrer cette fête chrétienne. Les Vizards pourtant, qui avaient longtemps voyagés à travers le globe, avaient pris l'habitude de faire un petit quelque chose, pour marquer le coup. Cette année, Shinji lui avait proposé de les rejoindre.

Parce qu'il ne se voyait pas vraiment abandonner son père et ses sœurs et après discussion, c'étaient leur deux familles qui se réuniraient. Isshin occuperait ses filles et lui devait aider à la préparation du réveillon de ce soir.

Kensei, Rose et Love s'occupait de la cuisine, il avait vu Hiyori et Lisa, accompagnées de Yoruichi partir chercher ce qui pouvait leur manquer. Et lui faisait équipe avec Shinji, Urahara et Hachi pour parer le magasin de Kisuke de couleur chatoyante.

L'ambiance bonne enfant l'influença rapidement et, se prenant au jeu, il s'amusa bientôt à venir empêcher Shinji de poser correctement les guirlandes. Soit en venant brusquement se coller à son dos, le déséquilibrant sur le coup, soit en utilisant ses propres décorations pour entraver ses mouvements. Hirako râlait pour la forme, mais il savait que ça l'amusait plus qu'autre chose.

Lorsque ses sœurs et son père arrivèrent, le soir venu, la fête commença.

Ichigo s'installa à côté de Shinji, ses sœurs à côté de lui. Puis son père, Urahara et les autres Vizards. Si Isshin s'intégra plutôt facilement,les sœurs du jeune homme, mal-à-l'aise au début, se laissèrent peu à peu furent les premières à piquer du nez, ce qui poussa les autres à passer à la tous les cadeaux qui furent échangés en quelques minutes, les billets qu'il était parvenu à obtenir à New-York, pour un concert de Jazz, firent mouche.

Ça avait vraiment valu le coup de se donner tout ce mal pour les planquer. Le léger sourire que lui envoya Hirako l'amusa. C'était la promesse implicite qu'ils retourneraient sous peu en Amérique du Nord. Sauf que cette fois, il était bien question d'en profiter et pas de faire la course.

Mais en attendant, ils profiteraient de la soirée en compagnie du reste de leur famille.

Parce que c'était bien ce qu'ils étaient : une grande famille.

* * *

Et voila!

Joyeux Noël!


End file.
